The Usual Suspects (New Pie)
Type: Large (2×3) quadruped Beast with a reach of 2. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 1.5. * +2 Fitness or Guile, –2 Precision (0) * Base Speed: 30 ft. (0) * Fire-breather: Once per round as a full action you may breathe fire in a 20-ft. line. Make a single ranged attack against all characters and objects in the path; each target hit makes a Reflex Save (DC 10 + the number of Species feats you have + your Con modifier) or takes (2d6 + your Con modifier) fire damage. Those that save take 1/2 damage (rounded down). (2.5) * Natural Attacks: You gain the Bite II and Claw II natural attacks. (1.5) * Winged Flight: You gain Winged Flight: 50 ft. While aloft you’re considered 1 Size larger for Blend, & Sneak checks and Defense. Your error range with attacks and Spellcasting checks increases by 2 or 4 while hovering. (2.5) Dwarf The children of stone and craft, your people make light of toil and take joy in finely made things. Type: Medium biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score. * +4 Determination, –2 Grace * Base Speed: 20 ft. * Banned Actions: You may not Kick or make Jump or Swim checks. You sink like a stone and they’re going to have to toss you. * Call of the Clans: If your first Career Level is Explorer, Keeper, or Soldier, you gain the class abilities from the next level of that class and your Class Level is considered 1 higher when determining the effects of the that class’ abilities. This does not grant other class benefits, such as class features or table modifiers. If your first Career Level is not one of these classes or if you reach level 20 in one of these classes, you instead gain Great Fortitude. * Darkvision I: You ignore the penalties of dim and faint lighting (see page 218). * Improved Stability: You’re considered 1 Size category larger for carrying capacity, Trample attacks, and resisting Bull Rush and Trip attempts so long as you are standing firmly on the ground and not climbing, flying, or riding. * Insular: The cost for you to activate Blend, Influence, Outmaneuver or Question check critical successes against non-Dwarves is increased by 1 action die. * Long Practice: Choose 1 skill. You maximum rank in that skill rises by 1. Elf Immortality has its downsides. Type: Medium biped Fey. Your Health equals your Fitness score. * +4 Awareness, –2 Determination * Base Speed: 40 ft. * Burden of Ages: Your will to live has been worn down by long ages of struggle and you find it difficult to express the fire of the younger races. Any effect that cures or restores your morale has only one half the normal effect (rounded up). * Light Sleeper: Sleeping is never a terminal situation for you. Choose 2 of the following: * All-Terrain: You may run through difficult terrain and only have to spend 5 ft. of movement for each square of difficult terrain you enter rather than the usual 10 or 15 ft. If you gain all-terrain from more than one source, you gain an insight bonus to Balance, Climb, and Swim checks equal to the total number of all-terrain abilities you have. * Eagle Eyes: Your vision range increments are equal to your Awareness score × 80 ft. You also ignore range penalties from the 2nd and 4th range increments while you are aiming. * Overwhelming Presence: Your appearance modifier increases by +2 (see page 153). * Sharp Hearing: Your hearing range increments are equal to your Awareness score × 10 ft. Further, you may always act during the surprise round unless you were deafened beforehand. Giant You are a big’un, aren’t ya? Type: Large (1×1) biped Folk with a reach of 2. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 1.5. * No Attribute adjustments * Base Speed: 50 ft. * Hurled Proficiency: You gain the Hurled proficiency. * Improved Stability: You’re considered 1 Size category larger for carrying capacity, Trample attacks, and resisting Bull Rush and Trip attempts so long as you are standing firmly on the ground and not climbing, flying, or riding. * Sterner Stuff: The keen quality of all attacks against you is reduced by 4. * Trample: You gain the Trample II natural attack. Goblin “Nasty, brutish, and short? You must mean ME!” Type: Small biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 2/3. * +2 Fitness & Determination, –2 Grace & Guile * Base Speed: 20 ft. * Darkvision I: You ignore the penalties of dim and faint lighting (see page 218). * Fear the Warg-Riders: If your first Career Level is Lancer, Priest or Scout, you gain the class abilities from the next level of that class and your Class Level is considered 1 higher when determining the effects of the that class’ abilities including Caster Level. This does not grant other class benefits, such as class features or table modifiers. If your first Career Level is not one of these classes or if you reach level 20 in one of these classes, you instead gain Ambush Basics. * Light Sensitive: Each time you enter a more brightly lit area, you suffer 20 points of flash damage (see page 210). * Untouchable: Your base defense increases by 2. Ogre Not (quite) all Ogres are man-eaters... Type: Large (1×1) biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 1.5. * +2 Fitness & Determination, –2 Guile * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Adaptable Diet: You gain a +4 bonus to Forage checks for yourself or others with adaptable diet. * Banned Actions: You may not make Influence, Outmaneuver or Tumble checks. * No Pain: You may ignore the first fatigued or shaken condition you would gain each scene. * Terrors of Blood and Bone: If your first Career Level is Mage, Priest, or Soldier you gain the class abilities from the next level of that class and your Class Level is considered 1 higher when determining the effects of the that class’ abilities including Caster Level. This does not grant other class benefits, such as class features, table modifiers, or spell points. If your first Career Level is not one of these classes or if you reach level 20 in one of these classes, you instead gain Basic Skill Mastery (Athletics/Intimidate). * Reviled: The disposition of non-Ogres bystanders and enemies decreases by 10. Orc The warrior-folk have many names... But what need do the defeated and the dead have of our name? Type: Medium biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score. * +3 to Determination and Fitness, –3 to Guile * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Always Ready: You may always act during surprise rounds. * Banned Actions: You may not make Calm or Influence checks. * Black Hand, Black Heart: If your first Career Level is Burglar, Priest, or Soldier you gain the class abilities from the next level of that class and your Class Level is considered 1 higher when determining the effects of the that class’ abilities including Caster Level. This does not grant other class benefits, such as class features, table modifiers, or spell points. If your first Career Level is not one of these classes or if you reach level 20 in one of these classes, you instead gain Basic Skill Mastery (Intimidate/Survival). * Light Sensitive: Each time you enter a more brightly lit area, you suffer 20 points of flash damage (see page 210). Pech “You may not have heard of my folk... We don’t travel much.” Type: Small biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 2/3. * +3 Grace * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Enlightened Focus: You maximum rank in Focus rises by 1. * Hearty Appetite: You benefit from the first 2 food and 2 drink you consume each day. * Hurled Proficiency: You gain the Hurled proficiency. Rootwalker ‘The woods have eyes’ is more than just a saying... Type: Large (1×1) biped Plant. Your Health equals your Fitness score × 1.5. * No Attribute adjustments * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Achilles’ Heel (fire): All fire damage you suffer is doubled and cannot be resisted. If you gain Achilles' Heel against the same type of damage from more than 1 source, each additional Achilles' Heel instead increases the threat range of all attacks causing that damage type by 2. * Camouflage: Choose Desert, Forest/Jungle, or Swamp. You gain a +5 gear bonus to sneak checks while in that terrain. * Light Sleeper: Sleeping is never a terminal situation for you. * Lumbering: You suffer a –2 to all Reflex saves, and become flanked any time two opponents are adjacent to you. * Thick Hide 2: You are considered to be wearing partial armor that provides Damage Reduction 3. This damage reduction does not stack with other armor (only the best protection applies while wearing additional armor). If you gain thick hide from multiple sources, use the highest value +1 for each additional thick hide. * Warders of the Wood: If your first Career Level is Explorer, Keeper, or Priest, you gain the class abilities from the next level of that class and your Class Level is considered 1 higher when determining the effects of the that class’ abilities including Caster Level. This does not grant other class benefits, such as class features or table modifiers. If your first Career Level is not one of these classes or if you reach level 20 in one of these classes, you instead gain Iron Will. Saurian Definitely not your daddy’s ‘lizard men’. Type: Medium biped Folk. Your Health equals your Fitness score. * +2 Grace & to one attribute of you choice, –2 to one attribute of you choice * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Cold-Blooded: You require only one-quarter of the amount of food that a warm-blooded character your size does to survive. However, you suffer 1 additional point of damage per die from cold and are sickened for a number of rounds equal to one-half the cold damage taken. If you are suffering continuous cold damage – such as from the environment – you are sickened until escaping the source of the damage. * Darkvision I: You ignore the penalties of dim and faint lighting (see page 218). * Natural Attacks: You gain the Bite II and Tail Slap II natural attacks. * Untouchable: Your base defense increases by 2. Unborn “This one will now serve one’s self.” Type: Medium biped Construct with a reach of 1. Your Health equals your Fitness score. * +2 to any attribute, –2 to Grace * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Achilles’ Heel (electricity): All electrical damage you suffer is doubled and cannot be resisted. If you gain Achilles' Heel against the same type of damage from more than 1 source, each additional Achilles' Heel instead increases the threat range of all attacks causing that damage type by 2. * Limited Proficiencies: You begin with play with 2 fewer weapon proficiencies (minimum 0). * Lumbering: You suffer a –2 to all Reflex saves, and become flanked any time two opponents are adjacent to you. * Thick Hide 3: You are considered to be wearing partial armor that provides Damage Reduction 3. This damage reduction does not stack with other armor (only the best protection applies while wearing additional armor). If you gain thick hide from multiple sources, use the highest value +1 for each additional thick hide. }} Category:License to Improvise Category:New Pie Category:Origins Category:Mastercraft